Attraction
by Diana C. Aidan Paige
Summary: Old feelings surface when Tristan returns, as undeniable attraction occurs between Jess and Rory.


Title: Attraction (1/4)  
Author: Diana C. (Ailan Paige)  
Disclaimer: Jess, Rory, Tristan and all the characters belong to the WB and Gilmore Girls. (Of course I want both Tristan and Jess).  
Distribution: Any Trory site, Gilmore Girls.net, and any Jess type list, website, etc.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: To be safe everything.  
Feedback: Heck yeah!, Common or else I won't write, LOL.  
Dedication: To Jerri! To all Tristan and Jess fans! To everyone who likes this.  
Couple(s): Rory/Tristan, Rory/Jess.  
  
Part 1   
  
Rory Gilmore smiled; she covered her hand over her  
mouth to stop the absurd giggling that threatened to  
bubble to the surface. She glanced over  
at her best friend Lane and shared a secret  
look before she returned to Dean and  
Henry's one-on-one basketball game. At the moment,  
they seemed seriously serious and it was weird to see both guys, normally mild tempered, hostile, almost murderous  
towards each other.  
  
Rory glanced over at to the corner of the basketball  
court, her smiled faded. Out of habit, Rory tucked a  
piece of hair behind her ears when she caught a  
glimpse of a shadowed figure standing beside a tree.  
She felt the piercing gaze, before she  
recognized him. Shivering she licked her lips  
unconsciously when she caught a glimpse of his  
profile.  
  
Jess  
  
He seemed at ease, she saw him take a drag from his  
cigarette before exhaling the smoke from his lungs.  
His spiked hair and masked eyes made him all the more  
the portrayal of a bad boy. She knew the truth though;  
she knew that below the bad boy exterior lay a sweet,  
smart, and handsome inside as well as outside guy. It  
had been almost a month since he came to Star Hollows,  
two weeks since Dean and she had called  
it quits and decided to be 'good  
friends'.  
  
Since than Jess had been appearing more frequently,  
though few words were exchanged between them.  
The words they had exchange were always  
Meaningful and exciting. Her pulse quickened  
as she felt his gaze travel over her almost  
possessively, at least she thought so, heat spread  
throughout her as she ducked her head and blushed.  
After a minute or so she glanced back and up and to  
her dismay she found him gone. Melted back into the  
shadows. Which he seemed too much a part  
of. He had mysteriously vanished, the only reminder that he had ever been there, the faint smell of smoke that was in the air.  
  
***  
  
Rory slammed her locker, swung her backpack over her shoulder and started toward Mr. Medina's classroom.  
  
"Rory wait up." A voice called from behind her. She turned to find   
Francy, one of the most popular girls in school  
shuffling as fast as she could towards Rory.  
  
"Hey" the girl smiled, somewhat out of breath. "You  
walk too fast Gilmore, I'm used to taking my time, you  
really should mellow out."  
Francy replied sarcastically. They walked in silence until they heard  
their names called. Francy rolled her eyes and forced Rory to turn as she whirled around.  
  
"Well Rory and Francy, you two look fine today." One of   
Chilton's handsome rakes came up to them  
with his groupies. Rory still was in shock. Even though she'd hung with Francy for almost two weeks, she still  
hadn't become used to her sudden status with  
'everyone'. She stayed quiet and smiled politely  
as she looked around shyly while Francy chatted   
with the guys like it was no big deal.  
  
Glancing at her watch Rory realized if she didn't get a move on she would be late to class. She needed to be in her  
English seat in less than 30 seconds.  
  
"Hate to go guys but I'll be late for class." Rory  
mumbled. She watched everyone look at her strangely  
until Francy started to laugh.  
  
"You're so funny Rore, that's what I like about you.  
So refreshing, doing what most of us wouldn't dare  
admit. See ya." She waved as Rory started to walk  
away.  
  
From a short distance, a lone figure watched as Rory  
walked away. He blinked his eyes he  
suppressed the heartache he felt and the jealousy  
that threatened to bubble over as he saw half the  
guys at Chilton check her out as she  
walked by, oblivious as always to their admiration.  
  
It hadn't been like this when he had left, she'd  
been the loner, and as selfish as it  
may have been he had wanted it that way. He wanted   
her to be undiscovered.  
He didn't want anyone to notice her. Instead it had happened,  
When he was away. He'd known it would happen, but thought he'd have more time to work things out with her before  
people took notice to her. He was selfish and he knew  
it, but he regretted the fight, they'd had the last day of school and even after she had rejected him, he still clung the hope  
that one day, she would be his.  
  
('I hate you')  
  
Those three words echoed through his  
mind but still he couldn't get over the  
rejection, the helplessness he'd felt  
when she had walked out of his life and back into the  
arms of her ex. He wondered if she were  
still with Bag boy, oh well, it didn't matter, this  
year if he couldn't be with her in the way he wanted  
to, then he'd work hard to at least be her friend. As much as his own  
heart hurt, he knew he couldn't  
live without something from her.  
  
"Welcome back Tristan." He muttered before walking  
towards the direction his Mary had left in. 


End file.
